


It's Complicated

by MansiJain



Series: It's Complicated [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Sirius Black, Severus and Female Sirius is main pairing, future drarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Love. Lust. Two sides of the same coin. Severus doesn't understand the difference. Yet, Sirius's pain hurts him. He doesn't understand relationships. Yet, the only moments when he finds solace are with her. He doesn't compromise upon his safety for anyone else, yet he can't watch her walking towards her doom. By the time he comes out of his denial, its too late. future Drarry. Female Sirius Black, Female Harry Potter





	

_**Hello,** _

_**This is a new one from me. It's an AU and is about the Marauder era. I would really appreciate if you review and tell me whether you like it.** _

**_It will be future Drarry._ **

_**Name of the series: It's Complicated** _

_**Title of the story: Part I It's Complicated** _

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and her associates own the characters. I am writing this story solely for fun and not for earning profits.** _

_**Summary: What is this desperate feeling called? Is it hatred? Is it obsession or is it love? Severus does not understand it. All he knows is that he has to help him somehow, but will he let him and how will he do so if the dark lord does not want him to. Will he reciprocate his feelings or will he just take his advantage?** _

_**So let's begin….** _

_**Pairings: SS/SB, Future Drarry.** _

**_Prologue_ **

The whole school thinks that Severus Snape is in love with Lily Evans. They think that he keeps on watching her. They are wrong of course, terribly wrong. It is not Lily he is in love with. When he stands in the corridor, it is not Lily he is waiting for.

He does not know what love is anyways. His parents have always been too self absorbed to love him. Lily has always been his best friend and will always be.

He does not know what love is but his heart beats speed up whenever he is near.

He is the bane of his existence but Severus is always waiting for him in the quidditich ground or corridor or great hall or library.

He smiles at everyone except Severus. He sneers or glares and so Severus glares in return.

Ever since he saw him in the train, he has been an enigma to Severus. He speaks softly with everyone except Severus as if he is afraid of something or perhaps suspicious.

Severus has always tried to find what he is up to but he somehow always catches Severus and then quarells with him.

He has always been an object of obsession for him. Once Severus had followed him under the effects of an invisibility potion inside the shower and had been shocked and horrified to see the marks all over his back.

He had tried to stop glaring at him after that but the bastard always got under his skin.

He was sure that the git was hiding and wanted to find out what it was.

Everyone says that Severus is obsessed with him but Severus knows that he despises him and Severus despises everything that he stands for.

Xxxx

He always watched Snape from a distance. Ever since he had seen the boy in the train, his hair long and dirty wearing robes twice his size, looking coldly at everyone except Evans and Narcissa, he had wondered about him.

He never understood why Snape kept his hair greasy and long when short hair will suit him more or why the boy makes no friends. Snape does not even interact with anyone as if everyone is inferior to him and it infuriates him. He tries to catch his attention but to no avail.

They say the he is obsessed. He does not understand his so called obsession at all. It's not like Snape is a good looking man. He has often wondered if he showers daily or not and the fact that he thinks about Snape showering often astounds him.

He does not know where this obsession will lead him to but they say that he would regret it.

He can not back off though. He has never been able to.

Please review. Tell me whether you like it.


End file.
